As computers and computer networks become increasingly common, individuals spend a greater amount of time and energy performing everyday tasks via their computers. For example, business discussions and interactions are increasingly taking place over networks rather than in-person. Similarly, educational institutions increasingly employ computers and computer networks to replace or supplement traditional teaching methods. Moreover, with respect to leisure activities, many computer users employ their computer for entertainment, to engage their peers, and to be a part of a community.
One example of an online group interaction application is given in copending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 10/230,247, entitled System And Method For Shared Integrated Online Social Interaction, filed Aug. 28, 2002, which is herein incorporated by reference in its entirety for all that it teaches without exclusion. Typically, a user accesses the group interaction application via a desktop icon on their computer. Through the application, the user has immediate interactive access to a group of online friends. A number of activities can be shared among the members of the group. For example, group members may share photographs and comments thereon or additions thereto. Group members can also share an audio experience, such as listening to a recitation or recording of interest. Other shared activities are possible as well. Although the present description will focus primarily on certain activities, it will be understood that the disclosed principles are applicable to other types of activities, including but not limited to those described in the copending application identified above.
During a shared activity, the group interaction application ensures that each online member sees the same representation of the shared activity as additions and changes are made. One mechanism for synchronizing the presentation of each member is a peer-to-peer network, although other connection mechanisms, including those with centralized switching or storage, are also usable.
With respect to traditional person-to-person shared activities, such as an outing to a concert or a party, participants often take and keep souvenirs or keepsakes to later remind them of the activity and evoke pleasant memories. For example, a person may keep ticket stubs or a program from a concert that they attended with their friends. In the online world, this type of continuity is often missing. That is, although group members may have a very good connection with their peers at a given moment, their sense of history and their ability to tangibly reference past shared experiences are not as keen as in the physical world.